This proposal outlines experiments designed to probe the three-dimensional conformational requirements for the pharmacological action of amphetamine at a variety of sites where amphetamine exerts such activity in an attempt to (1) learn more about the specificity of activity and (2) to design more selective agents for action at one or several of the many sites.